Heredity
by Summer Nemesis
Summary: Life after the battle of Galaxia, Usagi and the scouts are waiting for the upcoming Crystal Tokyo. But what if there's a twist? It seems that fate had other plans, and the moon agrees with fate? How will this collaboration affect the destiny of the future? Join Usagi and the scouts into their voyage as they make it towards to the future. Nothing is set in stone.


**Heredity**

* * *

Voyage I

 _Waxing Moon_

* * *

Two months had passed since the battle with Galaxia. The world had been peaceful, even with some usual conflicts in politics nationwide or internationally. Too suspiciously peaceful for the scouts. In fact, every night one or two of them patrol around the cities, searching for any single trace of an upcoming enemy. It's just a feeling they both shared since from day one after the starlights left. Somethings changing, they don't know what, and it terrified them. Even the scout of time has no clue. They almost concluded that it maybe the Great Freeze, but Pluto just shook her head no and said _'It's not yet time for that.'_

But what the scouts failed to notice was that their princess becoming different, somehow more serene, mature, calculating, and silent. Even Usagi Tsukino didn't realize this herself. All her thoughts were for Mamoru, her beloved. She was glad he was back for good. It made her less lonely; her glow seemed to be brighter than the agonizing months he wasn't with her. Yet something was still missing from Usagi's life. Whether it's Chibi-usa or the Crystal Tokyo whatsoever, it led her to become so devoid of almost anything, that she spends the entire day numb and thoughtless. Until the night comes, the void was suddenly filled in with blurred visions that seems all too familiar to her.

Nostalgia.

 _Endymion brought Serenity to the place where they hide the teleport machine. As much as Serenity wanted to stay, it was forbidden for her to take too much risk already than the situation already is. With a sigh, they exchange goodbye kisses that were long and passionate, knowing it would be long before they will meet again. With a heavy heart, Serenity stood in the teleport machine and glanced a final look at her love for the moment. As if time stopped between them before she let go of his embrace and arrived next at the back doors of her palace alone. She clutched her chest that was thumping wildly._

 _"You met him didn't you?" Serenity turned around at the voice and there stood a man with golden locks like hers. The man raised a brow at Serenity's red face._

 _"I take it that not only you met him, but you met the other him as well?" he chuckled and Serenity pouted._

 _"Don't be silly!" Serenity denied as she walked past him still with a blushing face._

 _"You disappeared for 2 moon sunsets already, and this is the thanks I get from handling those overprotective scouts that was meant to be in charge of your supposed safety, even if you had me?! Oh come on, you're sweeter than that~!" he teased her all the way til she gave up and told him everything she had experienced on earth. He listened quite attentively and Serenity made him swore not to tease her ever again, even if he was itching to do it, knowing him since childhood._

 _"Well at least now I know that you had no regrets. Are you sure that you're not mad at the Queen?" he asked, observing any reaction from her._

 _"Well kinda, but it's her own business, and what's done is done. I can't stay mad at mother forever," Serenity softly spoke, his eyes soften at her kindness._

 _He kissed her forehead before playing with her long locks. "With that open-mindedness and a hint of wisdom at your age, I can't doubt that you're the next worthy ruler of the moon, Serenity. Well speaking of business, how's the idiot there too? Did he finally revealed his identity or something?"_

 _Serenity stopped and thought for a while. Racking her brain for rightful words to share, she answered carefully, "he's fine and well, and thank goodness he didn't slipped off his identity, and no one suspects him for a thing. But he's still the same, the idio- I mean, the guy who charmed his way through almost everything." She looked down, embarrassed that she almost slipped a bad word._

 _The man chuckled again. "Yeah, still him, safe and sound." He was about to end the conversation when he saw Serenity's confusion. "What is it hon?" he asked._

 _Serenity glanced up at him with furrowed eyebrows, confirming his instinct. "We all got blonde hair, even for me, the heiress of the Moon royal bloodline. So why does he got a silver hair? Does he have the connection to the silver crystal or what? Wait, are you sure that the moon's throne is only reserved to the females?"_

 _The man got silent for a while before he spoke with an equal confusion. "I don't know Sere. But I'm pretty sure that the carriers of the moon crystal are females, and it could only be one female per generation. And quite possibly that he got silver hair, because probably his father was so in loved with the Queen that the moon genetics on hair was dominant on him since birth? And to tell you frankly, I have no idea of what else. My mind's blown like how Mars and Jupiter blew up an asteroid and thank god no creature ever lived there."_

 _Serenity giggled. "You're so funny, Solis."_

 _The man's chest puffed out proudly. "Anything for you hon."_

Usagi's eyes snapped awake. She stood from her bed, and stared blankly at the wall. Her dream was so vivid, as if it happened yesterday. _'Was that a memory or a figment of her imagination in dreams?'_ she thought as more questions swirled at the back of her mind.

 _'Who was that man and what is his connection to her? She was sure that one of the 3 his they mentioned is Endymion, but who is the other two? What is the queen's issues they were talking about? Is the man her lover, then what was Endymion to her if that's the case?'_ She shook her head. No, she must not think that way, how could she cheat on her Mamo-chan or play his feelings in the past? She loved him truly to cheat on him. She cringed herself at her shallowness.

Usagi was tugging her engagement ring while gazing at the moon above.

 _'Whatever that is, please guide me to the answers,'_ she silently prayed as she lulled herself back to sleep. When she fell into a deep sleep once more, the moon glowed brightly for a second, and send both a soft beam towards to Usagi's bedroom and an estate of a luxurious building. Two men in business suits felt the moon's calling. They both looked at each other with calm understanding.

"Fate had already laid out the pathway to our destinies," the one of the men, with silver hair and and grey eyes, whispered to the wind.

* * *

Helicopters, police cars, top agents roaming around the busy streets of Tokyo. Early in the morning, news of wanted lady scattered all over the media from any devices, even in the newspaper that Kenji Tsukino is reading. The Tsukino house was so eeirly silent that only Shingo's munching was heard.

"Mother, can we please turn on the Television? Why the hell is this house so goddamn silent?!" Shingo whined as Ikuko swatted his hand in sharp warning.

"Shingo, no curses," she scolded. Shingo twitched his lip in annoyance, but he bit back his smart retort, for he don't want to further offend his mother.

Then the house became more silent as Shingo fidgetted at the silent torture. Where the hell is his loud, clumsy sis when he needed her-

"Morning," Usagi yawned as she sat on the table. She took a toast then munched her way together with the side-up egg. After a few minutes of eating, realization dawned upon her when her ears was ringing. Her home's so silent. So terrifyingly silent.

Usagi observed how her mother is tensed, and so is her father, yet he's better at hiding his tensed self than her mother. Still she could sensed the tension, mixed together with Shingo's annoyance and frustration. Her instinct told her that her parents wanted to tell an important issue. She sensed their hesitation and uneasiness as well. What's with them?

"Mom, Dad, is there something you wanna tell us?" she asked nonchalantly. Her parents flinched, confirming her suspicions.

"Usagi, do you remember something?" her mother slowly asked her.

"Remember what?" Usagi countered back. Her mother gulped, she was making it harder.

"You know, sometime around few days ago? Ring a bell darling?" her father's attention wasn't already on the newspaper he's reading.

Frustration built up in Usagi's gut. _What's with the secret hints?_ "Will the two of you stop beating around the bushes?!" Usagi yelled.

Her parents glanced each other, both encouraging to open up, to tell her whatever truth they were about to explode. _'I guess it's something about my grades or something improving of my maturity as an adolescent'_ Usagi rolled her eyes, they have been obsessed about that ever since she became a high-schooler, but she was drained by her thoughts at their next statement.

"Serenity" both of their parents said at the same time.

Usagi's eyes widened, her face paled in horror. _'How did they know that? Wait, do they know of her identity, her other selves, Sailor Moon, the Messiah, the moon princess who died for her lover and the future ruler of the earth? Wait do they realize of Chibi-usa's role and identity as well?'_ Usagi stared at their parents agape.

"You remembered your birth name, isn't it Serenity Louise Moore?" Ikuko stated sadly. Usagi blinked in confusion.

"Mother what are you talking about? Birth name? Am I not Tsukino Usagi?" Dread filled her gut. No, this isn't true. Surely it's just a prank, then they will laugh at it afterwards about how good they got her in revenge for what she did to them last April Fools. But no, today's not April, heck it's way too advance for a prank, is it?

"The heck mom, is this some kind of ultimate prank?" Shingo stated, as if reading her mind.

Kenji squeezed his wife's hand reassuringly. "Don't you two find it odd that you both are natural blondes, and I have dark hair, while you're mother's a purple-haired?" he paused, taking a breathe to calm himself and waited at the children's digesting of information. Then Shingo laughed.

"Well dad, it's probably genetics or something. Maybe mom or you are blondes who dyed their hair every month, or probably both of you are blonde!" he exclaimed with a hopeful, laughing tone. But his laugh died when the couple remained serious.

"Shingo, you and Usagi knew that I'm a natural purple-haired and your father's a brunette who dyed his hair to black to hide his graying of hair. Remember from the old albums we kept? That was us when we're children. We speak of the truth," Ikuko explained.

"So are you saying that sis and me are adopted and our bloody family's searching for us, and even maybe they are the family who ordered the entire Tokyo force to search for us in the city right now, which the media is engrossed to report, taking in from the newspaper you're reading Dad? Or should I really call you dad?!" Shingo's loosing his sanity. _If this doesn't end now who will? This is just a prank. This had to be a prank!_

"Yes," Kenji calmly answered. Shingo slouched down in his seat. "In fact, your birth name is Samuel Theodore Moore."

"You are kidding right? If not, then where are we from and who's our biological family?" Usagi was shaking, her thoughts are still in denial.

"I was your mother's personal maid, Usagi. She was my best friend and mistress. She's so kind, gentle, and she looks so much like you. When she got married, I was fired by the mansion all because she no longer lives there and was by her husband. But she left me enough money to live independently even without a job. Then I met your father and got married. We weren't blessed with children, but we were happy still." Ikuko has the far away look, reminiscing the past.

"Then I saw her again, and I felt that my life's complete. With Kenji and my best friend, I was the happiest. Somehow, her husband, your father got into an accident and died on the spot and she was left with you and an unborn child, which is you Shingo, in her womb. Then she gave birth and died a few days later. But before she died, she asked us to change your names for a while, that is as long as her side of the family isn't still looking for you. Usagi, you were too traumatized for the loss of both of your parents that you forgot them all these years."

Usagi sucked a breath and blew her bangs. "What was her name?" she demanded.

"They should be here any minute now," Ikuko stated.

"Mom, you're not answering my question."

"We called them an hour ago. The Moore family will take you two far away from us. The next time we met, my babies won't be Tsukinos anymore. Like how Lovi was taken away from me, I will loose you two too. Then I'll be childless again."

"Mother, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

The doorbell rang, Kenji sighed and left the dining room to open the door. He was greeted by the FBI's and other men in suits with matching shades and communicators. "Sir, bring in the two Moore's just as we discussed over the phone."

Kenji send them in and watched as the FBI's took the screaming Usagi and the thrashing Shingo. Ikuko was shaking and crying uncontrollably, but she knew that she can't stop this. They knew that this day would come, the day that the children they raised and was fond of will be taken away. For they wasn't their children. They belong to their biological family. As they promised to their biological mother years ago, they would let them go, no matter how much they're already attached to them. It hurts, but that is the right thing to do.

Kenji comforted his sobbing wife by his chest as the children were forced to get inside the FBI car and watched as the car drove off far away, with Usagi's last words saying, "What about us?! What about our consent to this matter?!" as helicopters and more other FBI cars followed.

When the car was already far away, Ikuko pushed Kenji away and ran back inside, still crying. Their life will be agonizing with the absence of the children.

* * *

There was a shift in time, and Pluto could feel it down to her bones. Still, she couldn't explain as to why the moon pulsated with vast energy last night, like it was trying to tell something yet no one but the princess could understand, after all, moon was the princess' forte and home, not hers.

When she visited the time gates for the past months ever since the aftermath of the Sailor Wars battle, it was more foggy and the time doors are closed no matter how she opened it with the garnet rod, nor her with full powers. It was like some powerful force jolted her back to the present day and forbid her to enter the time gates again and again. Then she consulted Michiru about this and asked her to use the Neptune mirror for the unusual happenings, but to no avail. It wasn't giving her the answers she desperately needed. The mirror would always shine brightly then stay blank. The results would stay the same, and she's sick of the puzzles the universe had thrown upon them. Seriously for years, she gained wisdom by seeing the different timelines played by the people, and yes they always changes, yet it was fun seeing the different alternate futures and giving hints at the ones who are strong enough to find the time gates and asked for a glimpse of the future.

But ironically, it is the universe giving her the hints right now, like how people are hopeless and would kill somebody just to see and know about the future.

Yup, Setsuna's positive that's what she feels right now. Without seeing the future, her role as the scout of time will diminished. And she doesn't want to have a normal life like people do everyday. Take for example, a die hard otaku who can't let go of his/her pairings or OTP's, who instantly became a wreck of a shitstorm if they haven't watched an anime or read manga in a week, that's her in a sense, at least on the time gates. The future's her television, her source of knowledge and fun. She have some certain pairings in mind too, especially with the scouts, although her greatest OTP is the prince and the princess. The next in line would be Small Lady and Helios. Certainly, watching the future is funnier than watching classical Tom & Jerry show, although most scenes in the future are definitely X-rated shows, with the coupling and baby-making scenes.

Now Setsuna cursed the universe of its wonders.

 _'Just take me back to my post, my fun, my ENTERTAINMENT! Screw yourself, universe!'_ Setsuna groaned from her pillow.

* * *

Usagi keep glaring at the men inside the helicopter. Sure after than FBI scene a while ago, she and Shingo were transferred on a helicopter, just above a high building's roof. They were waiting of the supposed other family members of the Moores. If only the FBI weren't so goddamn many and surrounding the helicopter outside with their big ass rifle and oh god, is that a laser gun? Seriously, the dark forces of evil was more gentler to their victims than these FBIs _guarding_ them now.

Yeah, it didn't take for a genius to know that the Moore family has power and money. The power in money to send out paychecks to FBI and spies to search for them in Tokyo. Not to mention with the helicopters and such. But what confused her is that why are they looking for them now?

They must knew what happen to her mother, or her husband. So why did it took for- wait how many years was it. If Usagi calculated her age back when Shingo was born in the hospital, she was around four that time, so with her sixteen years of age- WAIT, it took them 12 years to search for them?! Seriously? What kind of family is that?! And to top of that they were so desperate in searching for them at least less than a day. Damn rich people with their mood swings. They burn money as much as normal citizens burn calories.

And to top of it, she never got the name of her real parents. But Usagi's seem to forget something-

"The girls! Mamo-chan!" Usagi dug her cellphone at her pocket. She need to call them, to know where she are, or what's happening around her-

"Missy Moore, that cellphone will be confiscated for it's unnecessary, and that applies to you as well young mister Moore." one of the helicopter's staff confiscated their cellphones. He snatched Usagi's cellphone away while commanded to Shingo to give him his cellphone too. Shingo, who's mood is already on fire, glared murderously at the staff before throwing his cellphone to him. He smirked when the staff clutched his abdomen, where his cellphone landed like a fist punching him a hole.

"But I need to call them. I need to tell them!" Usagi clutched her head as she prevent tears from spilling. Then she snapped her head at the staff and the FBIs angrily. "How sure are all of you that we're the Moore that you'd been asked to search for? How can you really tell if the Tsukinos didn't lie to all of you?!" she pointed her finger to the staff that confiscated her phone while addressing loudly her challenge question to all.

"Because no matter how much I tilt my head, you are definitely the carbon copy of the late Levana Loui Moore," a deep voice answered her as she found the owner of the voice standing in the middle of the FBIs, who all parted and lined to give way to him and his buddy to the helicopter. _'So that's the name of our biological mother,'_ Usagi thought as she noticed that an another man was behind him.

When he arrived inside the helicopter, he sat beside Usagi while his buddy sat beside Shingo. The staff hurriedly closed the helicopter door and then off they went, flying through the air. The man was monotonous, and his facial expression was blank even under the shades, unlike his buddy who wear a cat-like grin.

"A pleasant morning to you my little siblings," he bowed at Usagi then to Shingo. "I'm you're half sibling by our mother, and I'm her firstborn child from her first husband. I believe that I owe you my name since I already knew yours. My name's Malcolm Kevin Moore," he tilted his head towards his buddy. "And that macho brunette over there is our cousin, Nathan Yue."

Usagi could swear, she haven't been so angry at her life, not even facing her first enemy, Beryl. Speaking of the dark kingdom, why the hell did this two felt oddly familiar, like she had seen them somewhere before-

Usagi saw under their shades, monotonous grey eyes and confident maroon eyes. ' _Kunzite and Nephrite'_ Usagi gasped at the thought.

"Do you know of someone named Beryl or Metallia?" Usagi blurted out and confusion swirled between the two.

"If they are sexy vixens that I could take for a night, then I'll be interested to know them," Nathan replied coolly. Usagi glared at him. Soon they were engulfed by a staring contest, a challenge to see who's more dominant.

 _'It can't be coincidence, can it?'_ Usagi thought as she broke the eye contact. Nathan smirked at his victory. "Nathan for the win~!" he joyously sang, earning a smack in the head by Kevin at his childishness. He only stuck his tongue in revenge.

Usagi peaked at the clouds beyond the window. She held her hand close to her chest, trying to calm her raging nerves and erratic heartbeat.

"May the fates have mercy on the unknown journey ahead," she whispered softly. _'And please guide the girls and Mamo-chan. Please let us meet again soon,'_ she thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. Shingo silently observed his sister. He couldn't comfort her now, not in a situation like this yet. Whatever lies ahead, he will protect her. Shingo clenched his fist. Out of all situations they had been through, this day is far the worst. If only he's powerful enough to shield his sister.

The ride throughout the sky was quite enough except for the sound of the engine. The tension between them was so thick. Kevin snatched a glance at Usagi. They will definitely be a family, and the whole clan will embrace the two lost members whole heartedly. There is so much that they want to fill in.

He hoped that these two won't be hostile towards their new life and family from now on forwards.

* * *

 **Done with the first chap! I made this story out in a whim on my Psychology class.**

 **First of all, I am accepting suggestions and ideas to further broad my first fanfic ever posted, so leaving comments is appreciated. Second, anyone could be frank of their opinion as a review of this fanfic, just don't go beyond personal. I accept both mean and good comments, as long as I will have further improvement for this fanfic.**

 **Seriously, I feel like widening more of the scouts feelings and personalities, and not just Usagi. I wanted to be open-minded about how they will react or what they'll do after Usagi disappeared from their lives. Supposed to be, it is part of this chapter, but I kinda moved the scene to put twists in my original plot. Ikuko and Kenji's feelings will be posted, but not too frequently, since I'm more focused on creating the Crystal Tokyo in a way that Setsuna will not spoil them with hints or any information.**

 **And yeah, I really loved the idea of Setsuna being a closet real life shipper. What kind of other personality she could get from watching the timeline other than the character who loves spoiling the events with a monotonous tone?**

 **So any suggestions of the scouts' other hidden personalities? Leave your comments below.**


End file.
